Seasons Of The Heart
by Jasmine Reinier
Summary: Random romance poems with various Inuyasha characters paired together...not necessarily all traditional, either. Some are humorous and others a bit angsty
1. My Dearest Sango

"The art of love...is largely the art of persistence." - Albert Ellis

Jasmine: Okay, I couldn't help but write this. It just...came.  
Miroku: (Big grin) Dear Jazzy-chan doesn't own Inuyasha, but if she did -  
Jasmine: Koga and Kagome would end up together, Inu would go to Hell with Kikyo, and there would be more Sango and Miroku moments. There. Now, on to the poem.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**My Dearest Sango **

Oh, my Dearest Sango…

You truly are the only woman for me!

"_Now, now, Sango…there's no need to be jealous!"_

I love the way you swing your Hirakotsu with so much strength, demons fall in your wake,

the way the wild wind blows through your hair, flowing free like a waterfall and as dark as a starless night,

the way you fight with passion, and never let anything stand in your way,

the way your doe eyes smolder with fury when –

Oh, my Dearest Sango…

You truly are the sole woman for me!

"_Wh-what're you getting at, monk?"_

I adore the way you scold me for my perverted, un-monkish ways,

the way you call your brother's name so affectionately when you spy him, flitting through the trees,

the way you say that I annoy you, but never really mean it,

the way you scream in anger when –

Oh, my Dearest Sango…

You truly are the solitary woman for me!

_"Now, now, if you really wanted me so much, you should have merely asked! Sango…will you bare my children?"_

I worship the way you laugh when I say something so stupid, you just can't help but break down in peals of giggles,

the way you cry when Kohaku again slips through your grasp, returning once more to the evil-incarnate named Naraku,

the way you blush when I take your hand in mine and kneel before you, intent on asking the infamous question that you've probably heard one too many times,

the way your beautiful face reddens with rage when -

Oh, My Dearest Sango…

If only you knew…

"_MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!"_

_SLAP!_

Even if you never figure out how much I love you, my Dearest Sango…

Every grope was well worth the pain!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: Well, there you have it. I might just do a bunch of these when I'm bored...who knows? Just request a pairing, and I'm there. Even if it's...Inu/Kag. Seriously. Any pairing **whatsoever**. Well, ja for now, loyal reviewers.


	2. Ice Gold

"Life is a phobia of emotions. If you hide from them, you lose everything; if you face them, you get stronger." – Anonymous

Jasmine: (Huge grin) Well, since Samuraduck27-chan was my first reviewer (and my only reviewer) and has requested a few pairings (plus, 'cause I love her SO much), I decided to just update now. (Bigger grin)  
Miroku: (Laughs) My, aren't we being generous today, Jazzy?  
Jasmine: (Rolls eyes) Okay…this one's a bit abstract-ish…and I need to explain the title. "Ice Gold" really means "Ice Cold". Kagome is referring to Sesshomaru's eyes when she says "gold". But…enough of my babbling…

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**Ice Gold**

I stare into his eyes…

So beautiful, their never-ending amber.

But all I see is…ice gold.

"…_Kagome…"_

Frozen,

cold,

bitter.

But that isn't all that he is…

I know, for I've seen the real him.

Even if he hides it away between thick layers of…ice gold.

"_Yeah, Sesshomaru…?"_

Frigid,

icy,

chill.

Someday I shall find his emotions again…

They are merely lost for now, nothing more.

Stuck behind an almost-impenetrable sheet of…ice gold.

_"…"_

Snow,

frost,

sleet.

He'll love me, eventually…

Surely he cannot remain indifferent for much longer…

And I'll melt that ice gold away, and finally find…his true eyes.

"_Hee hee…I love you too, Sess."_

Even if it takes me a lifetime.

Warmth,

affection,

tenderness.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: Well, there ya' have it! Now, I'm off to write the Rin/Kohaku, see ya'!


	3. Death's Charm

"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming…cannot cease for the fear the fear of silent nights. Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming…the goddess of imaginary light." – Evanescence, "Imaginary"

Jasmine: And here's chappie three…Kohaku and Rin! Now, the title is another strange one…I don't even really get it, myself! (Sweat drop)  
Miroku: (Kira kira) Ah, young love…it fills my heart with such –  
Jasmine: I don't own Inuyasha, and here's the poem!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**Death's Charm**

That boy…

The boy who saved me…

He seems so nice, and yet,

Why does he follow Naraku?

And why did Sesshomaru-sama try to kill him?

"_Kohaku-kun…?"_

That boy…

The boy who saved me…

He seems so kind, and yet,

Why does he follow Naraku?

And why does that demon-hunter pursue him so?

"…_Umm…yes?"_

That boy…

The boy who saved me…

He seems so good, and yet,

Why does he follow Naraku?

And why won't anyone tell me who he really is?

"_Rin wants to know…why are you…why are you with Naraku, Kohaku-kun?"_

That boy…

The boy who saved me…

He seems so gentle, and yet,

He follows Naraku.

Naraku is evil.

Does that make Kohaku-kun evil, too?

"…_I…don't know, Rin…"_

I do not think so.

Naraku is evil.

Kohaku-kun is not.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: (Strikes pose) I must admit, that was a hard one…but quite fun to write! And **no**, Aurore-chan…I'm **not** writing an Inu/Sess! (Shivers) But if there are any other suggestions, they're welcome!


	4. Dance Of The Dragon

"Blow, Boreas, foe to human kind! Blow, blustering, freezing, piercing wind! Blow, that thy force I may rehearse, While all my thoughts congeal to verse!" – John Banks 

Jasmine: (Big grin) Well, since I've sorta run out of requests (disregarding Aurore's, but maybe I **shall** do that one…I've never tried it, before…)  
Miroku: (Still kira kira-ing) Jazzy doesn't own any Inuyasha characters, but these poems are all hers!  
Jasmine: Damn right! Now, I thank Samuraiduck27-chan and Aurore-chan for reviewing, and here's the poem!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**Dance Of The Dragon**

Shall we dance, my demon dog?

The dance of the wind, we forever spin…

Amongst the twirling gale.

"…_Sesshomaru…come here…"_

Shall we fly, my demon dog?

The dance of the wind, we eternally spin…

Amongst the spiral twister.

"…_Hn?"_

Shall we soar, my demon dog?

The dance of the wind, we perpetually spin…

Amongst the angry whorl.

_"I wish…to dance…"_

Shall we fall, my demon dog?

The dance of the wind, we ceaselessly spin…

Amongst the fearsome cyclone.

"…_Fine…"_

Shall we die, my demon dog?

The dance of the wind, we everlastingly spin…

Amongst the heated storm.

Shall you dance with a dragon, my demon dog?

Beware the pointed fangs.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: Well, there ya' go! I'm gettin' kinda sick of writing from the female's point of view, so Koga's next! Ja ne, loyal reviewers!


	5. Idiot Monk

"Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so." – David Grayson 

Jasmine: (Sheepish grin) EH-HEH…well, last chappie I forgot to say that the poem was in Kagura's POV…Sorry, SD27-chan! Oh, and here's another Sango/Miroku, just for you!  
Miroku: (Kira kira) In Sango's POV, I see…  
Jasmine: (Smacks him) JUST SHUT UP! I don't own anything, and here's the stupid poem…

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**Idiot Monk**

Do I love him?

How can you ever tell me to answer that question?

As if I could ever love that idiot monk!

"…_Hey, Miroku?"_

Do I care for him?

How can you actually expect me to respond to that question?

As if I could ever care for that stupid monk!

"_Yes, my Dearest Sango?"_

Do I have feelings for him?

How can you demand me to reply to that question?

As if I could ever have feelings for that moronic monk!

"…_Nothing, it's…nothing…"_

Do I adore him?

How can you possibly order me to inform you of the truth?

I'm not supposed to feel this way for that perverted monk!

"_Dearest Sango…you know you can tell me anything! And, in the meantime…will you bare my children?"_

_SLAP!_

Do I truly love Miroku?

Maybe.

Just…maybe.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: Well, there ya' go! Now, I'm off to do a Koga one…either Koga/Kagome or Koga/Ayame…whichever I can actually come up with, first…ja', my lovely, loyal reviewers!


	6. My Woman

"In the absence of love, there is nothing worth fighting for." – Elijah Wood

Jasmine: (Yawns) Okay, I'm gonna throw another one out here before I have to go to sleep…(Big sigh) I hate school.  
Miroku: (Kira kira) Shall I join you in your large, comfy, poofy bed…?  
Jasmine: (Anger mark) Such a pervert…ANYway, here's the next one, a Koga/Kagome! And I don't own Inuyasha!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**My Woman**

As soon as I saw her beauty…

I knew, right then and there.

I knew that she was someone special…

Someone that I could call my own.

"_Oh…hi, Koga! What're you doing here?"_

As soon as I laid my eyes upon her grace…

I knew, right then and there.

I knew that she was no ordinary woman…

Someone that I could cherish and adore forevermore.

_"Well, ya' know…I was around…and I found your scent, Kagome, so I just…came!"_

As soon as I caught sight of her splendor…

I knew, right then and there.

I knew that she was the only woman for me…

Someone that I could hold for long nights and never let go.

_"Hee…it's good to see you, again! I kinda…missed you…"_

As soon as I glimpsed her benevolence…

I knew, right then and there.

I knew that she was the one that would have my pups…

Someone that I could start a family with.

_"Y-you did? Heh…I missed you, too, Kagome! Have you finally given up on that stupid Inutrasha, yet?"_

As soon as I met her loveliness…

I knew, right then and there.

I knew that I loved her.

Someone that captured my heart and refused to let go.

"…_Mmm…hee hee…I just might have…"_

My woman.

My Kagome…

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: (Claps hands over ears) BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I'M NOT LISTENING, AURORE-CHAN! I CANNOT HEAR YOU! (Ahem) To SD27-chan or anyone else out there, I am retiring for the night. More will probably be up tomorrow…I'm gonna write a Koga/Ayame and another Sess/Kagome…well, ja' my dahlings!


	7. Merely A Human Girl

"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without, and know we cannot live within." – James Baldwin

Jasmine: (Sad sigh) I'm almost fed-up with seeing all these news reports on hurricane Katrina…it's so depressing…  
Miroku: (Big hug) There, there, Jazzy…I'm sure everything'll be just fine! (Hand goes a little **too** far…)  
Jasmine: (Slaps him) ANYways…kudos to my lovely reviewers, I don't own Inuyasha, this is a Sess/Kag, and on to the poem!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**Merely A Human Girl**

She's merely a human girl…

Nothing more, nothing less.

She shouldn't mean so much to me, the way she does…

Because she's merely a human girl.

_"Oh…umm…hey, Sesshomaru…"_

She's merely a weak little female…

Nothing more, nothing less.

She shouldn't love me, the way she does…

Because she's merely a weak little female.

"…_Hn…Kagome…"_

She's merely a pathetic wench…

Nothing more, nothing less.

She shouldn't make my heart flutter, the way she does…

Because she's merely a pathetic wench.

_"I love you, Sesshomaru…you know that, correct? And you love me, too…r-right?"_

She's merely a ridiculous liability…

Nothing more, nothing less.

She shouldn't make my emotions stir, the way she does…

Because she's merely a ridiculous liability.

"…_Of course…"_

She's merely the love of my life…

Nothing more, nothing less.

She shouldn't make me want to hold her tight and never let go, the way she does…

Because she's the love of my life.

Not wench.

Not girl.

Not human.

But…just…

Higurashi Kagome.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: Okay, guys…please just take a small moment of silence for the hurricane casualties and survivors…I think I've seen true Hell during these news reports, and it's…scary. For the poor people of New Orleans and Louisiana, surely you can spare one moment…(Sigh) Well, I'll try to get another poem up tonight, we'll have to see. (I'm sorry if they're corny, by the way…that's just…how I write, I guess) Until next time, loyal reviewers…this is Jasmine Reinier, signing off. (I have to update TDBLAL, too! CRAP!)


	8. Stay A Half Demon

"Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you.'" – Erich Fromm

Jasmine: Well, since Aurore's kinda pissed at me right now…(Sweat drop) I'll do one of her requests…an Inu/Kag. (Big sigh) I don't like this pairing…  
Miroku: (Kira kira) No, you like all the strange, non-traditional pairings, Jazzy  
Jasmine: Grr…I don't own Inuyasha, and here's the poem!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**Stay A Half-Demon**

I fell through a well in my time,

into feudal Japan.

There, I met a man…no, a half-demon…

Named Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha, SIT!"_

Inuyasha was a jerk,

the biggest one there was.

Then, I found out…no, I figured out…

That maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"_HEY! WHAT THE **HELL** DIDJA DO **THAT** FOR?"_

We went on a quest to find the sacred jewel shards,

a long and scary journey.

There, I saw…no, I witnessed…

A change in Inuyasha.

_"Hee hee…just wanted to see your reaction, that's all…I love you, Inuyasha…"_

He protected me from hordes of demons,

and many demons there were.

Then, I felt…no, I experienced…

My heart growing more and more attached to him as the days passed by.

"_Feh…stupid wench…love you, too."_

But Inuyasha wants to become a full demon,

a terrifying creature indeed.

I don't…no, I'm against…

Him changing.

I don't want him to change.

Please, Inuyasha…

Stay a half-demon,

for me.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: Okay, guys…there probably won't be any more poems today, 'cause I'm updating TDBLAL. I'm already halfway through the chappie, and should have it out soon. Ja, loyal reviewers!


	9. Fifty Years

"A doorway…to the heart, beckons your mind. Love can change the key you hold into a gilded chance, so tear a mem'ry from your mind…and make it so real…" – Eternal Blue (A song from Lunar 2)

Jasmine: Okay, this one was a request from Crazed Inuyashafan Girl, and it's an Inu/Kikyo in Kikyo's POV. I hate Kikyo too, believe me…but, then again, I also hate Inuyasha. Everyone wins! YAY! GO KOGA!  
Miroku: (Holds up a flag) GO MIROKU!  
Jasmine: (Falls over) Well, I don't own Inuyasha, and here's my latest poem!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
**Fifty Years**

A legend of old,

a story forgotten…

The memories of a time,

a time that slipped away.

_"K-Kikyo…"_

Fifty years have passed,

Does no one remember me…?

The real me?

Or am I simply just clay and death, now?

_"Ah, Inuyasha…have you decided?"_

Fifty years have gone by,

does no one know my story…?

My tragic story?

Or am I merely a forgotten tale, now?

"_Yes. I-I have."_

Fifty years is such a long time,

yes, I died a great while ago, ne?

Do you still love me, Inuyasha…?

Or are you infatuated with my reincarnation?

"_Then come, Inuyasha. Come to Hell with me."_

You must choose, my love…

The first woman to steal your heart away,

Or some cheap copy?

The clock is ticking, Inuyasha…

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

Jasmine: There! Next up is a Koga/Kagura I just felt like writing, then a Sess/Sango that Lexi requested. Ja ne, my lovely, loyal reviewers!


	10. Just Like The Wind

"I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination." – Jimmy Dean

Jasmine: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers for being patient…school really is annoying, ne?  
Miroku: (Big, clueless grin) School…?  
Jasmine: (Sigh) Never mind. I don't own Inuyasha, and this is a Kagura/Koga in Kagu's POV. Here it is!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**Just Like The Wind**

How long, wolf, can we keep up this ruse,

of being foes, of being something we're not?

Just like the wind, we are…

forever blowing against each other.

_"C'mon, sorceress! Lemme see what you've got!"_

How long, wolf, can we keep up this guise,

of being enemies, of being something we're not?

Just like the wind, we are…

forever pitted against each other.

"_Gladly. Dance of the dragon!"_

How long, wolf, can we keep up this façade,

of being opponents, of being something we're not?

Just like the wind, we are…

forever fighting against each other.

"_Heh! Too slow, Kagura!"_

How long, wolf, can we keep up this charade,

Of being adversaries, of being something we're not?

Just like the wind, we are…

forever warring against each other.

"_Idiot. If I had truly meant to hit you, I would have done so a long time ago."_

I cannot stand this much longer, wolf,

I cannot stand being something we're not.

But just like the wind, we are...and always will be…

Eternal enemies.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: Next is a Sess/Sango, another Miroku/Sango, a Sess/Older Rin, and a Totousai/Kaede (damn you, Aurore…WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT ONE?) Ja, all!


	11. I Would Do Anything

"Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you.'" – Erich Fromm

Jasmine: Nargh…I'm just updating this fic to tell ya'll that I'm not dead. (Sweat drop) No…I've just had –  
Miroku: (Singing) I get to be with SA-ANGO, I get to be with SA-ANGO…  
Jasmine: – a lot of homework. And no, I'm not making excuses…I'm SERIOUS. I hate school. Blah. IdonotownInuyasha, and here's the next chappie…

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

I Would Do Anything

Sango, my lovely demon slayer…

I would do anything for you,

anything at all.

You just name it,

and it shall be done.

_"M-Miroku, no! Come on, y-you must get up!"_

Sango, my beautiful flower…

I would do anything for you,

anything at all.

Just say the word,

and I'll be there.

"…_Go without me, Sango. I beg of you…you must…you must live…"_

Sango, my deadly maiden…

I would do anything for you,

anything at all.

Order me to stand beside you,

and I will.

_"N-no! I can't d-do that, okay? I can't because…because I l-love you, Miroku! If you have to s-stay, then I'm staying _with you_!"_

Sango, my darling love…

I would do anything for you,

anything at all.

Say to me the words I wish to hear,

and I shall not leave.

"…_S-Sango…"_

Sango, my dearest…

I would live for you,

die for you.

Command me to stay,

and I'll never disappear from your side.

But…

You have to tell me first,

or I may just slip away…

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: There. I LOVE writing this pairing…oh, and the dialogue kinda came from Saturday's episode of Inuyasha, so…(Sweat drops) Yeah. I'm writing the next chappie of my Saito/Misao fic as we speak, and it should be done soon. (I REALLY hope so…I don't wanna be mugged or anything). Well, 'till next time my reviewers…this is Jazzy, signing off.


End file.
